1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical lenses and lens assemblies having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are key members of cameras. Usually, several lenses constitute a lens assembly. In order to avoid misalignment of the lenses, engaging structures, such as slanted surfaces (see section A in FIG. 3) are formed on the lenses. By cooperation of the engaging structures, two adjacent lenses can align with each other.
Referring also to FIG. 4, the section A of one lens 200 is formed by a mold 100 which has the opposite engaging structure. In actual production, the mold 100 is easily damaged (see hole 110 in FIG. 4) around edges of the engaging structure, which results in defects, such as the raw edge 210 on the lens 200. Referring to FIG. 5, the lens 200 with the raw edge is hard to match with another lens 220 which is perfectly made.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical lens and a lens assembly which can overcome the above shortcomings.